Although still a somewhat new industry, the security industry has undergone significant improvements over the years by adapting security alarm panels, alarm sensors, communication devices and other security components to conform with, and be compatible with, advancing technologies from other fields. Changing technologies have required modifications and improvements to security devices to maintain their viability in the marketplace. Regrettably, the burgeoning level of technology utilized in present security alarm systems has far outpaced the level of skill of most installers of such security alarm systems.
The earliest forms of security alarm systems consisted primarily of a “closed loop” wiring system. If the closed loop was violated by means of a door opening, a window being opened (or broken), etc., a buzzer at the location would sound. Of course, if the protected premises were in an isolated (or, conversely, an extremely noisy) environment, the triggered alarm sound would do little to prevent burglaries. Additionally, in the earliest closed loop security alarm systems, false alarms were so prevalent, that even if an audible or visual indicator was activated based on an unauthorized intrusion, the visual and/or audible indicator was often ignored.
With the advent of telephony, security alarm systems were modified to allow the alarm system to capture a telephone line and utilize a digital dialer to contact a remotely located central alarm monitoring station or a local police department. Personnel at the central alarm monitoring station or local police department would then visit the violated premises or, more often, contact the owner of the protected premises, via telephone, to determine if the transmitted alarm signal was caused by an inadvertent false alarm. Burglars could bypass such systems by disconnecting the telephone lines before entering the protected premises. Alarm manufacturers eventually overcame this deficiency by creating systems that would also trigger a tamper alarm if the system was compromised by the disconnecting of the telephone. In later systems, when two-way communications between the remote location and the security alarm panel were possible, the remote location could also be made to “ping ” security alarm systems to determine if the security alarm system was operational. This two-way communication provided a much greater level of control and features in connection with security alarm systems, and also greatly reduced the number of visits to the protected premises, thus increasing the profitability of the alarm monitoring companies. The two-way communications allowed the central station to reset alarm systems, bypass zones, check battery conditions, etc.
Just as the advent of telephony allowed for numerous advances and potential applications in the security industry, the proliferation of internet modems, personal computers, wireless handheld internet-based devices, and the like are creating a new revolution of advancements within the security industry. Various alarm signals and video images can now be sent immediately over a broadband modem to any desired central alarm monitoring station, cell phone, police department, etc.
Certain systems exist in the prior art that permit the remote monitoring of video cameras via the internet. However, all such existing systems require customized cameras, specialized software, additional network cards, and the like, to permit proper functioning. The difficulty in achieving wide-spread acceptance of such internet-based security systems is due to both the lack of computer-based experience of installers to incorporate such technology and the reluctance on the part of customers to have installers modify their computer or computer network. Many people maintain sensitive information on their computer—they simply do not want it tampered with by an unknown installer.
As will be readily recognized by anyone who has attempted to repair a computer or computer network, or by anyone who has simply attempted to incorporate a new device or software package onto their computer or computer network, computer “glitches” are extremely time-consuming to identify and repair. Since the actual salaries of the installers are perhaps the highest cost item of installing a security alarm system, alarm companies are reluctant to adopt any security system that requires the installer to access the internal workings and configuration of a customer's computer. Moreover, the expertise required of the installer becomes even greater based on the various types of modems, voice connections, operating systems, etc. For instance, many of the aforementioned prior art alarm systems that utilize a telephone system cannot be incorporated over new voice-over-internet protocol (VoIP) technology, at least, without once again accessing a homeowner's computer. Moreover, a further level of complexity is involved depending upon whether an existing internet modem is connected to a router or to a single computer. Additionally, numerous types of broadband modems including DSL lines and cable modems can be implemented. As the term is commonly used in the field, and for purposes of this application (including the appended claims), the term “modem” will also include direct high speed internet connections, such as T1 lines and the like. In short, security alarm installers do not have the necessary expertise to adopt security alarm systems to all such environments. It also would be economically unfeasible for security alarm companies to hire personnel with such expertise.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved interface system and method for connecting a security monitoring system to an existing internet modem.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved interface system and method for connecting a security monitoring system to an internet modem that requires no reconfiguration of an existing computer system.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved interface system and method for connecting a security monitoring system to an internet modem that is applicable to both individual computers and computer networks connected through a router.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a new and improved interface module system and method for connecting a security monitoring system to an internet modem which can be connected to a video module.
It is still an additional object of the present invention to provide a new and improved interface system and method for connecting a security monitoring system to an internet modem that is adapted to transmit signals to and from an alarm panel that receives signals from any type of alarm sensor.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and the drawings.